Threads Hold People Together
by alygator86
Summary: Continues after 'Threads' and what I want to happen :) obviously spoilers for 'Threads'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. But I would have killed Pete when I wanted to if I did

Spoilers: 'Threads'

Pairing: S/J

Rating: PG-13ish

Jack lay in bed looking at the ceiling. He glanced over at his clock to see the time: 0200. It had been a rough couple of days for Sam so he brought her up to his cabin along with Daniel and Teal'c for a week of relaxation. He had finally got Sam to fish with him today… yesterday now. They had all gone to bed two hours ago, Jack in his room, Sam in the guest room next to his room, Daniel on the pull out couch and Teal'c was off meditating somewhere. Not able to fall asleep, Jack stared at the ceiling listening to the crickets when he heard what he thought were sniffles. Passing it off as him imagination he didn't think anything about it. However, when he heard it again he decided to investigate. He got out of bed and padded out of his room wearing pajama pants and on old, faded air force t-shirt. He walked quietly down the hall coming to Sam's room. Listening at the door he knew he defiantly heard sniffling and crying. He knocked lightly on the door as a warning he was coming in and slowly opened the door. The moonlight coming through the window revealed Sam, lying with her back to the door, with balled up tissues all around her.

"Carter?" Jack asked tentatively "Sam, are you ok?"

When she didn't answer Jack advanced into the room and circled around the bed to the side she was facing.

"Hey," he said quietly and comfortingly as he squatted down to eyelevel with her "What's up?"

Sam wiped the tears off her face and sat up. Jack sat on the bed next to her and ran his hand up and down her arm "Nothing…everything. I just don't know what to do right now. Dad's gone and yeah we had gotten very close but I also feel bad because I don't feel that bad about losing Pete." Sensing she wasn't done, Jack waited a few seconds and she started talking again "Then I was thinking about Dad and when I asked him what he thought of Pete he said he seemed nice and then told me Selmak liked him. But…"

"Selmak couldn't have," Jack finished for her "I know."

"And then before Dad died he told me to be happy, to basically screw the regs and do what makes me happy. I kept telling him I was happy with Pete but looking back I think I was trying to convince myself more than him. He knew. He knew how we felt about each other."

"Feel…at least I still feel that way. Hell, I think everyone but us knows." At Sam's questioning look he continued "Kerry Johnson, when she broke things off with me she basically said she knew I was…am in love with you."

"Do you want to know what I was going to tell you when I came to your house the other day?" Sam asked putting her head on his shoulder

He ran his fingers through her hair "What?"

"That Pete buying a house was such a scary thing. I was being propelled into something I wasn't completely sure I wanted." She told him "Pete said the back yard was good for a dog. He was thinking about getting a dog when I hadn't even completely processed having the wedding. Why does this have to be so confusing?"

"Honestly, Sam, I don't know. But I think we have been given lots of signs. And I love you."

Sam looked at him "I love you, too. I have for such a long time. But what do we do about the regulations?"

Jack took his hands in his "Sam, I'm the General. I have a lot of power. Besides, this country and the President owe us a lot. I'll talk to the President when we get back and see what he can do about changing the regs at the SGC at least."

"Indeed," Sam replied in a Teal'c-like manner before giggling

"No giggling, Colonel," Jack playfully scolded.

Sam stifled a yawn before replying halfheartedly "Yes, sir."

"Ok, we need to get you to sleep," Jack told her as he lightly pushed her so she was lying down again.

He got up but a hand stopped him "Stay? It sounds a little cliché but will you hold me tonight?"

"Of course," replied Jack before sliding into bed. Sam turned so she was facing him. Jack reached out and brushed a piece of hair out the way

"Thank you for being here for me. You know what to say… or not say," Sam admitted quietly

Jack raised his eyebrows smiling and rolled onto his back "Like I said before, always. As for knowing what to say, I know you and I know when I shouldn't say anything and just let you talk or sit in silence."

Sam smiled and scooted closer, laying her head on his chest just below his shoulder and draped an arm over his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around his blonde 2IC and kissed the top of her head

"Night, Sam."

"G'night, Jack. I love you," mumbled Sam as she dozed off.

"I love you too, babe," Jack whispered his reply to a now sleeping Sam before falling asleep himself.

The end for now

I am most defiantly continuing this is people like it so review, review, and review some more!


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: LaRoseMinuit** – thank you. I thought it looked wrong but my spell check told me no but I will _definitely_ make that note hehe, thanks for the review. **Jennifer Carter – **thank you so much! I've read your fic (I cant remember the name) where Sam has Jenny and tells Jack about her when she gets hurt… its one of my favs ;). **RachelCooper** – that's soo awesome! **Stargate-fan, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, ****UndyingWisdomSnake-Head, Natters, vickySG, shelaweena**** and froggy0319 - ** thank you for your reviews!

Parte dos

Sam awoke to see the sunshine streaming in the window. She turned over to reach for Jack but realized he wasn't there. He must have gotten up already. Looking at the clock to grasp some sort of concept of time she was shocked to see she had slept until almost 1300. Sam got up, took a shower, got dressed in a pink spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans, and joined her guys in the living room. Jack had somehow gotten Daniel and Teal'c to watch the Simpsons with him.

"Hey sleepyhead," Jack said when he saw her. He paused the episode (it was on DVD) "I have something to tell you."

Sam walked over and sat on the couch between Jack and Daniel "Really? What is it?"

"Unlike you, I have been up for a while now and I spoke with the President."

"This is a good story, Sam," Daniel said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam looked from Daniel back to Jack

"Yeah, so before I was interrupted by Space Monkey, the President said that he had actually been waiting for me to ask him to change the regs or, at the least, if we could be together."

"He was?" asked a shocked Sam. Was everyone aware of their feelings for one another?

"Indeed, ColonelCarter," Teal'c affirmed. "The President was very happy to hear of this news."

Jack was just getting to the good part "He said he had a copy of the amended fraternization regulations for the SGC just finished going through congress and such. They will go into effect Monday but effective immediately we are free to 'pursue a relationship'. And then he mumbled something about owing Hammond 50."

A big smile was plastered across Sam's face and as soon as Jack was done talking she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

Two Weeks Later

Hammond and Jack sat in Jack's office visiting and talking about their various jobs.

"George, I want your opinion on something," Jack told the older man

"What would that be?" asked Hammond

Jack pulled a small black velvet box from a drawer and handed it to Hammond. The former SGC commander opened the box to see a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jack, it's beautiful but you're not my type," Hammond replied, laughing. "But seriously, I'm sure Sam will love it."

He handed the box back to Jack "How are you going to ask her?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel!" Sam said before grabbing her stuff

"Sam, wait. I need to give you something," he caught up with her and gave her a folded up piece of paper "Read it before you go home."

"Thanks," Sam got onto the elevator and unfolded the paper.

_Sam_

_I have a surprise waiting for you on the roof of my house. One that I'm sure you will like. Meet me there at 2100._

_Love,_

_Jack_

'2100?' thought Sam 'That only gives me an hour.'

Sam got to Jack's house and saw a dim light coming from his roof deck thing. She climbed up the ladder and found him sitting on the bench with candles providing light.

"Hey, babe," Jack greeted with a smile

"Hey," replied Sam. When she reached him she wound her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her

They broke apart and Jack had her sit on the bench. He picked up a rather large box and set it in her lap. "Open it."

Sam did as she was told and inside found a smaller box. She looked at Jack questioningly but opened that box to find yet another, smaller box. It went on this way until she got to the last box. Inside the last box was the black velvet box Jack had shown to Hammond earlier that day. Seeing the surprise in Sam's eyes, Jack took the box holding the ring.

"Samantha, I have loved you for a very long time and I couldn't see my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Excited, Sam put both of her hands over her mouth. "Yes! Of course!" Jack put the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"So, Sam, what happened last night?" Daniel asked, knowing what did happen. He, Teal'c, and Sam were all sitting in the commissary at 0900.

"Don't act like you don't know, Daniel," Sam said "But just to humor you Jack proposed."

"I wish to extend my congratulations, Colonel Carter," Teal'c replied

Unbeknownst to them, Major Cavanaugh of SG5 overheard their conversation and passed the news onto the rest of her team. By noon just about the entire base knew about the new engagement.

Sam, not really able to concentrate, was on her way to Jack's office to talk to him and on her way she was stopped by three airmen and Siler to extend their congratulations.

She knocked on the door and went in when she heard his response.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked looking up from his paperwork

"Well in just three hours I think the entire base knows we're engaged. Which reminds me that I need to call Cassie so she can yell into my ear for an hour," Sam smiled

"That doesn't surprise me at all. News travels really fast here," Jack replied, getting up to lean on the front of his desk, Sam in front of him. Then sensing she wasn't in his office just to tell him that he asked "What's wrong? I know you didn't come here just to tell me that."

Sam crossed her arms "It's silly, really but I miss dad. He wanted us to be together and when we finally are hes not here to see it."

"He knows, Sam," Jack told her, wrapping his arms around her. "And someone is here who wants to see you."

Sam pulled away "Who?" She asked

As soon as the question was asked a teenager ran into the room and just about plowed over Sam before hugging her. "I'm sorry about your dad, Sam."

"Thanks Cass. How did you get out of school?" Sam asked

"We have finals in a week so I just asked my professors if I could take the exams early because I had a family emergency. So I did that yesterday and came down this morning," Cassie explained "Uncle Jack even called them so I am officially done with my spring semester and on summer vacation."

"That's great!"

Jack smiled "Yeah, and I told her our news."

Cassie lightly hit Sam's arm "I wouldn't scream into your ear for an hour… maybe only half an hour. I'm so happy for you guys!"

End of part 2

I couldn't think of a better way to end it…

**_I am totally open to any suggestions for the wedding_ **


	3. chapter 3

A/N: **froggy** – thank you for taking on that big responsibility lol. **Stargate-fan** – thank you for your suggestion. A small wedding is what they got ;).

Parte tres

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie sat in Jack's living room. Jack and SG-1 were on vacation for 10 days.

"So how big is your wedding going to be? Are you planning on inviting the entire SGC?" Daniel asked. He was sitting in the arm chair across from the identical on Teal'c was sitting in.

"You know, I've been thinking about this. Everyone I would want at our wedding is in this room," Sam replied. She was sitting on the couch between Jack and Cassie.

"Maybe we should just get married in Las Vegas," joked Jack.

Sam looked at him seriously "We should. We all are on vacation; Cassie has a Jeep Liberty with enough room for all of us. Why not go to Vegas?" reasoned Jack

Cassie sprang up and ran to Sam's laptop which was connected to the internet. Jack looked at Teal'c and Daniel "You guys up for a road trip?"

Daniel nodded "Sure. I'm game."

"As am I," Teal'c replied, slightly bowing his head.

All of the sudden Cassie exclaimed "Got it!" Everyone looked at her and she elaborated "Directions to Vegas. rocks!" Cassie printed the directions and the map and took it back to the group. "We can get there in 14 hours if we don't stop. Buuuut we will so I'd say 16 to 17 hours."

Jack watched the dark road in front of him in the early, early morning hours. The directions were taped up on the front of the dashboard. Teal'c was sitting next to Jack in the front seat to keep him company. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw Cassie, Sam, and Daniel asleep all leaning against each other with Daniel in the middle. Sam was on his left with her head on his shoulder. Cassie was on Daniel's right in the same position as Sam and Daniel's was leaning against Sam's. Cassie was the first to drive for the first four hours. Daniel took over for three hours after that. They stopped for some food, after the stop Teal'c drove for five hours. Sam drove for two hours after him and now Jack was driving the rest of the way.

"Do we have much longer, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked quietly as to not wake the others.

"About two more hours – it's getting lighter out."

"Indeed it is. I am honored to be included in your marriage ceremony with Colonel Carter," said Teal'c

"I wouldn't have it any other way, T," replied the General

It was 0730 when they arrived in Las Vegas. Jack to go straight to the hotel Sam had booked before they left. After checking in, Jack went to one of the rooms to sleep for a little while. Sam and Cassie went shopping (its just so much fun), Teal'c and Daniel stayed in the other room and watched a few movies.

That night the group went to a Little White Chapel.

"Good evening, folks. Who is the lucky couple?" asked the woman behind desk.

"Hey," smiled Cassie. "These two," she pointed to Jack and Sam "Are going to get married."

"Finally," added Daniel.

"Alright. I'll just need you two to fill out these forms and choose a theme. Once you do that and pay we will be all set," the woman handed Jack and Sam a clipboard holding the papers they needed to fill out and a binder of themes.

Sam and Cassie sat on the couch watching TV. It had been three months since Jack proposed and they got married. In Las Vegas Jack and Sam had debated over the different themes for a while until they decided on the 'traditional' theme. However, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie decided to dress up in different themes. Cassie wore the Goth style bridesmaid clothing, Teal'c wore a cowboy getup and Daniel chose the fairy tale theme, dressing up like a prince. The pictures were very…interesting. The group stayed in Las Vegas for three days. They were able to get Cassie into casinos but not for very long.

Jack walked into the room "You are so lucky you got the day off," He told Sam

"That's what you get for being General, Uncle Jack," Cassie teased

"Shut up, you," retorted Jack "SG teams 4, 7 and 11 are coming back today. I'm going to have a fun day of debriefings."

"Cassie and I are going to the mall," Sam told him

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam "Have fun with that. See you tonight."

"I love you," Sam smiled, waving as he left

"Love you, too."

Jack left and Sam turned to Cassie "After we go to the mall I need your help with something."

"Anything. What is it?" Cassie asked, a little concerned

Sam paused "I think I'm pregnant. On the way back from the mall we can stop and get some tests."

"Sam, that's so awesome!" exclaimed Cassie before hugging her friend.

Three hours at the mall and four pregnancy tests later Sam and Cassie were sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the results.

"How much longer do they have, Cass?" Sam asked

Cassie looked at her watch "One minute. Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous!"

"You're nervous!" asked Sam, laughing "I'm the one who is probably pregnant."

"Yeah, but I'll be an aunt!" the alarm went off on Cassie's watch. The two got up and sprang to the counter where the tests were sitting. Comparing each test to the box they translated the results "Positive, positive, positive, positive," Cassie announced "Sam! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Cassie pulled Sam into a big hug before jumping up and down. "Cassie, we need to go to the base infirmary so I can get a blood test but..."

"But we need to keep Uncle Jack from finding out so you can surprise him?" asked Cassie

"Exactly," replied Sam "First we call Teal'c and find out what Jack is doing now."

"Ok, Uncle Jack is debriefing SG-7 and Teal'c said he would keep him busy if we weren't done by the time Uncle Jack was," Cassie told Sam as she entered the infirmary.

"Great," said Dr. Brightman "So we can get started?"

Sam rolled up her sleeve "Yeah. Poke away."

Cassie hopped up on the bed next to Sam after Dr. Brightman took her blood.

"I'll get an express test so we will know in about twenty minutes," Dr. Brightman left to run the test and Sam and Cassie sat on the bed to wait.

"Cassie, you better not get pregnant for a while. You're too young," Sam told the teenager

Cassie looped her arm though Sam's. Sensing Sam was a little scared Cassie echoed words Sam said to her when they first met "You're brave."

Sam laughed "Thanks."

"Don't worry. You're going to be a great mom. I remember when we first met. You were awesome," Cassie told her.

"Thank you sweetie."

"I have your results and the four at home tests you took were correct. You are pregnant. I'll just do a quick ultrasound and you will be good to go," announced Dr. Brightman

Cassie got off the bed and Sam lied down, situating her clothing so the doctor could get the ultrasound probe in the places she needed. The cold jelly touched her skin and Sam slightly flinched. Cassie and Sam both eagerly looked at the screen that had come to life. There wasn't much to see unless you were a doctor and knew what you were looking for.

"It looks like you are about a month along. In another month come back for another ultrasound," said the doctor

"Great. Thanks," Sam smiled. She got all cleaned up and she and Cassie snuck out as stealthy as they got in. Once they were topside Cassie started jumping up and down again

"You're going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt! You're going to be a mommy!"

Sam just shook her head and laughed.

End of chapter 3

I must say, it was a little hard finishing up this chapter with the distraction of the new ER playing in the background.

_**Ok, so here's a spoiler for the rest of the story since the next part will be long and the last. Sam is going to have twin girls and I know I want to name them Grace and Madison but I need middle names. Please help me out with this part lol. **_


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all of you for suggesting middle names. I liked a lot of them so I gave the girls two middle names ;)

I really loved Moebius part 2 with AU Jack and AU Sam in the ship…

4 months later – (this is going to be more like different periods of time during Sam's pregnancy)

"I know it's hard to lie still but this will just be a minute," Said Dr. Brightman before starting the ultrasound. Last month Sam and Jack had found out they were going to have twins. Sam was lying on a bed in the infirmary and Jack was sitting next to her holding her hand. Dr. Brightman pointed to the screen "Ok. Both babies look good. Everything is forming nicely. Would you like to know the sexes?"

Having discussed it the night before, Sam answered "Yes."

"Alright. Baby A is a…girl and Baby B is…also a girl. I'll print out pictures for you two and we'll have another ultrasound next month," said the doctor.

A nurse wiped off Sam's tummy and Dr. Brightman gave Jack and Sam each an ultrasound picture.

"Colonel Carter, absolutely no gate travel for any reason. You have a higher risk pregnancy because you're having twins. No gate travel and try not to stand for long periods of time. Understood?" Ordered the doctor

"Yes," pouted Sam not happy about the lack of gate travel

"I don't understand why cribs can't come preassembled," complained Jack later that day

"Because, Jack, if they did you wouldn't have any reason to complain," Daniel answered, pointing his screw driver at Jack

"It is not very difficult to assemble if you read the instructions that came in the box," Teal'c replied "I am almost finished in constructing this crib."

Cassie hopped off the step ladder "Ok, the ceiling is finished."

"It looks great, Cass," Sam complimented as she came into the room with drinks for everyone.

"What color did you decide on for the walls?" Daniel asked, taking a can of pop from Sam

"Light purple. As much as I like pink I don't really want an entire room painted that color," Sam told him

"And after the cribs are put together," Cassie looked pointedly at Jack "We can paint the walls."

"Indeed. Perhaps I should assist General O'Neill and DanielJackson," Teal'c stated

Sam sat in the rocking chair to watch the guys. Cassie brought over a stool and sat next to Sam. "Sometimes they're more fun to watch than TV."

"And sometimes I'd just like to kill them all," replied Sam with a smile

Half an hour later the second crib was finally put together. Sam ordered pizza while the guys and Cassie started painting. The pizza came and Sam took it up to the room. Amazingly they were done painting. It really wasn't a big room so with four painters the quick room painting was logical.

"Mmm, pizza," said Jack, taking the pizza box from Sam "Thanks."

The group sat in the living room eating pizza and talking

"Ok, once the paint dries you guys can arrange the furniture in the nursery," Sam instructed, resting the paper plate on her tummy

"Indeed," replied Teal'c

"Daniel, do you want to go to the commissary with me?" Sam asked "I really want some green jello."

Daniel looked up from his work "I'd love to. Just let me save what I did on my computer and we'll go."

He did just that and got up to join Sam in the hallway. They began their walk to the mess hall.

"How are you doing today, Sam?" the archeologist asked

Sam rubbed her belly "I'm doing well. The girls are asleep right now…finally."

(A/N: my cat decided to sit on my lap while I was writing and that makes it kinda hard)

"I can imagine having two in there makes you feel like a soccer ball," Daniel said

"More like a giant beach ball," laughed Sam "Wow, I really want some green jello."

"Do you even like green jello?" asked Daniel

"No, not really but apparently the girls do. They like all sorts of weird things at weird times," she told him "I've sent Jack out on a few food runs in the middle of the night already."

Daniel started laughing at Sam's last comment

"What's so funny?" They heard Jack ask as they got to the commissary

"Oh, just imagining you going out in the middle of the night to get Sam whatever she's craving," explained the younger man "She wants green jello now."

"Well, there's always room for jello," replied Jack

Jack had gone to run errands an hour or so ago leaving Sam, wearing grey maternity sweat pants and one of Jack's big hockey jerseys, at home to watch movies and such. In the middle of The Sixth Sense the doorbell rang. Sam got up as eloquently as a woman six months pregnant with twins could and answered the door.

"Hello," said the woman "I was…uh… looking for Jack O'Neill."

"He went to the store. You are Sara…?" asked Sam

"Yes. And you are Samantha, right?" Sara smiled "It looks like I missed some news."

"Yeah, call me Sam. Would you like to come in? Jack should be home soon," Sam invited. Sara entered

"How far along are you?" the older woman asked

"Six months. Would you like anything to drink?"

Sara sat on the couch "No thanks. Six months? That's one big baby."

Sam joined Sara on the couch and unconsciously put her hand over her babies "Actually I'm having twins. Both are girls."

"Congratulations," said Sara. She saw Sam's rings "When did you and Jack get married?"

"Seven months ago. We were on downtime with our friends and we decided to go to Las Vegas to get married. I was actually joking when I suggested it but Jack really liked the idea and Cassie was all for it," explained Sam

"Cassie?" asked Sara

Jack got home an hour after Sara arrived to find his ex-wife and his current wife sitting together in the living room talking and laughing.

"When I told Jack I was pregnant we were at work because I didn't see him at all the day I found out and he picked me up and kissed me then ran down the hall yelling 'I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!' It was so funny," Sam told Sara and they both erupted into laughter.

While still laughing Sara managed "When I told Jack my water broke he said he'd get me a new one,"

"Um, hello? The source of your amusement is home now" said Jack over the laughter

"Hey. Sara's here. We've been talking about her pregnancy with Charlie and mine," Sam told him after he kissed her hello.

"Comparing notes?" Jack asked as he went to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"You could say that," laughed Sara "I suppose I should congratulate you on getting married and your twins, Jack."

"Thank you, Sara. Did Sam show you the nursery?" Jack asked

Sara smiled at Sam "She did. It looks very nice. I like the ceiling. How the stars fade into clouds."

"Cassie's idea. It turned out really well, too. I didn't know she could paint so well," Jack supplied coming back into the room. He sat next to Sam "Not to be rude, Sara, but what brings you here?"

"She's getting married!" Sam told him

Jack smiled "You don't say."

"Yeah. His name is Drew," explained Sara "We've known each other for about three years and we just got more and more serious. I wanted to tell you to your face instead of you finding out when you got the invitation."

Jack winced "Sorry about…"

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. Sam told me all about your wedding. She even showed me the pictures. You have some very interesting friends," she said

"That is very true," giggled Sam

"Hey! No giggling, Colonel," Jack joked

Sara's cell phone rang "Hello? … Oh, hi… yeah I'll be home soon… ok… yep… bye." She turned back to Jack and Sam "That was Drew. We're meeting his brother for dinner. I have to go."

Sara leaned over and hugged Sam "Call me if you have any questions, ok?"

"I will," vowed Sam "I have your cell number in my phone."

Sara stood up and Jack followed suite. "It was good to see you again Jack. You should really come to the wedding."

"It was good to see you too," Jack hugged his ex-wife "And we will come. Sam will make sure we do."

Sam and Jack were lying on their bed after a long day. Sam had gotten home before Jack and lied down to rest. She Jack got home he laid next to her and kissed her exposed tummy. He laid his head above her 7 month pregnant belly and rubbed it slowly and did something he hadn't done before. He started talking to the twins.

"Hey girls, it's your daddy. Your mommy and I love you very much." Sam started to run her fingers through his hair. "So do Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c, Cassie, and Grandpa George and we are all excited for the two of you to be born. With me and your mom being your parents you two will know a lot of good and bad things most kids won't. We are working on getting rid of all the Goa'uld. They're bad guys with snakes in their heads. The Tok'ra are the good guys with snakes in their heads. Your grandpa Jake was one. His symboite gave him 4 more years to live. He had a disease called cancer but Selmak helped make him better. Thor, he's a good guy. He keeps dying or getting killed but his consciousness can be transferred to a new body each time. Anyway he will keep you guys safe if we have any problems on Earth. I'm the General of the SGC and I can do whatever I want so I'll bring you to work with me whenever I want and you can have fun with Uncle Teal'c if mommy and I are busy. So many people are awaiting the arrival of you two."

Jack kissed her tummy again and moved up so he could kiss Sam.

"That was very cute," Sam said "And good job not getting too technical."

"Well, they're your kids. I'm sure they understood," replied Jack "In fact, with your smarts, my ancient gene and everything else they're probably going to be geniuses."

"You never know."

Jack sat up "What should we name them?"

"I've been thinking about that," Sam told him, successfully sitting up as well.

"What don't you think about?" Jack asked

Sam shook her head and smiled "I like the names Grace and Madison."

"Gracie and Maddie. Very cute," interrupted Jack

"But I think they're going to end up with two middle names," Sam finished

Jack gave her a confused look "Why do you say that?"

"Well I was thinking Grace Mackenzie Janet and Madison Aurora Rose. Mackenzie was my mother's middle name; Rose was your mother's. Janet is obvious and I've always liked the name Aurora," she explained

"You had this all figured out already," Jack laughed

"Well I knew you were going to agree with whatever I said."

"…and I think we've fixed it," Daniel said, putting down his tools

"Are you sure?" Sam asked stretching her sore back

"Yeah. Does your back still hurt?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee

"It does. It has all day. I'm not sure why," Sam replied, rubbing her back

Cassie was looking through her books for next semester. She was on winter vacation (it's mid December in case you were wondering) but came to the SGC with Sam, Jack, and Daniel everyday and hung out with them. "Ya know, Sam. It could be because you're eight and a half months pregnant."

When Cassie didn't get a response she looked up "Uh Sam?"

"Sam? Is that what I think it is?" Daniel asked, eyes wide

"Sam?" Cassie asked concerned "What is it?"

Sam looked from Daniel to Cassie and back again "My water just broke."

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Cassie exclaimed as she ran into the briefing room in the middle of Jack's briefing with SG-8, General Hammond, and the President

"Cassie, I'm in a briefing right now but –"

Cassie caught her breath "No! You have to come! Sam's in labor! Her water broke when we were in Daniel's lab."

"What!" exclaimed Jack who was suddenly very excited and unable to think clearly "Um, mission postponed and…"

"Jack. Go," Hammond told him after Cassie sprinted back to the infirmary

Jack got to the infirmary having run over two airmen in time to hear Dr. Brightman ask "You didn't feel any contractions?"

"My back has been hurting today but I didn't think anything of it," was Sam's reply

"You can get contractions in your back," the doctor told her, putting a fetal monitor on Sam

Jack walked over to Sam and took her hand "But she's early."

A nurse put an IV in Sam's arm "Twins are usually early."

"You aren't completely dilated yet so we have some time before you will be in full labor," Dr. Brightman told them from the foot of the bed

"How much time?" Cassie asked, pausing from running around like a chicken with its head cut off

"I'd say an hour, two hours at the most," estimated the doctor

Cassie ran out to tell Daniel, Teal'c and any other people who had gathered to hear any news. She came back in and Sam asked her "What are Daniel and Teal'c doing?"

"Daniel said he will be in here in a little bit and Teal'c said it's a tradition or something to stand guard at the door to fight any enemies that would want to hurt the baby or something like that so that's what he's gonna do," Cassie relayed

An hour later Sam's epidural had fully kicked in "I love the epidural man," she smiled

"He's the anesthesiologist, honey," Jack told her

"I don't care. He'll always be the epidural man to me."

Interrupting Sam's new found happiness at reduced pain, Dr. Brightman announced "You are fully dilated and I'm going to need you to start pushing when the next contraction comes. General, I'm going to ask you to sit behind Sam to help her sit up. Cassandra, Daniel, you two just do whatever the nurses ask."

Outside the infirmary General Hammond and President Hayes had finished their meeting with SG-8 and were talking with Teal'c.

"How is everything going?" Hammond asked

"Cassandra has informed me Colonel Carter is fully dilated and they will begin. A few moments before you arrived Colonel Carter told General O'Neill quite loudly that he was never to touch her again."

Hammond and the President both laughed at that "I remember my wife telling me that when our first child was born," remembered Hammond

"I do believe it is quite common," Teal'c commented

"Come on baby, just one more and you can rest," Jack whispered to his wife before kissing her temple

"Easy for you to say," ground out Sam "You don't have two babies coming out of you today, do you?"

Another contraction hit and she pushed like Dr. Brightman instructed. "Ok, Sam the head is out, don't push again until I tell you."

Sam leaned heavily against Jack, catching her breath while the doctor and a nurse made sure nothing was caught against the baby's neck. "You do this to me again and I will shoot you with a zat," Sam told her husband

Cassie, who had gone to update the masses, came back to report "The President had to go but he said he'd come back later to meet the daughters of his two favorite people at the SGC."

"That's nice," replied Sam, sarcastically

"Ok, Sam. One more big push and this one will be out. You can do it," the doctor encouraged

A big push, a loud yell and a lot of encouragement brought the first baby into the world. "It's a girl," Dr. Brightman announced, holding up the crying baby "Would you like to cut the cord, dad?"

"Yeah." Jack got up and Daniel temporally took his place

"How you doing, Sam?" Daniel asked

"Oh, just peachy, I'm about ready to go for a run," was her reply "I feel like I've been hit by a super powered staff weapon."

Daniel was about to reply when the baby was placed on Sam's chest and Jack took back his spot.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jack asked

"She looks just like you," Cassie added

"For the birth certificate," asked a nurse "what's her name?"

"Grace Mackenzie Janet O'Neill," said the tired Colonel who didn't fail to see the smile on Cassie's face. The nurse took Gracie to clean her off and Dr. Brightman noticed an important fact

"Sam, your water broke again. It won't take long for this baby to come out."

Half an hour later Cassie found a large group standing outside the infirmary waiting to hear anything.

"The first baby is named Grace Mackenzie Janet O'Neill. She is 12 and a half inches and six pounds, three ounces. Her twin, Madison Aurora Rose O'Neill is 11 inches and six pounds, seven ounces. You will be able to see them later on" she announced "Pool collections will be in the commissary; see Sgt. Siler."

The group was satisfied with the information and went in various directions to do their tasks. General Hammond and Teal'c were left.

"Come on, Sam and Jack want to see you guys," Cassie told them before going back in.

Sam was holding one baby and Daniel was holding her twin. Sam spotted Teal'c and smiled "Do you want to hold her, Teal'c?"

"I would be honored, Colonel Carter," he replied and carefully took the small baby out of Sam's arms "What is her name?"

"Madison. Madison Aurora Rose O'Neill," Jack told the tall Jaffa "We're going to call her Maddie for short."

The baby looked so small in Teal'c's large arms "Indeed. What have you named your other child?"

Cassie was now holding Gracie "This is Gracie. Grace Mackenzie Janet," Cassie said, proud the baby had her mother's name.

"So," Jack started, looking at General Hammond "How long are you going to stay here for, _Grandpa_ George?"

"A couple weeks," the adopted grandfather smiled "I'll take over things for you so you and Sam can spend time with your girls."

Later that day Sam had fallen asleep and Jack was holding his daughters in the dimly lit infirmary watching them sleep. He heard someone approaching and looked up to see President Hayes.

"Sir," Jack said, surprised

"Jack O'Neill. How are you doing?" he asked

Jack laughed quietly "It's not me you should be asking that."

"I guess not. I just came to see how all of you were doing," said Hayes

"We're fine, Sam crashed a few hours ago and rightfully so. The girls just fell asleep," he explained

"Congratulations, Jack. What did you name them?"

"This is Gracie," He said nodding to the baby on the left, then nodding to the baby on the right he said "and this is Maddie. Identical twins."

"If they're anything like you they'll be causing trouble in no time," noted the President

A few days later Sam and Jack were at home. They had just gotten the girls to sleep and climbed into bed themselves. Jack put his arm around Sam from behind, pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"Now we just need a boy to name after your dad."

The end

I've been thinking about writing a sequel when the girls are about 2 and what happens when they go to work with mom and dad…


End file.
